sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Black Dragon
Black dragons are the most vile-tempered and cruel of all chromatic dragons, apart from their love of bargaining. Black dragons are distinguished by their horns, which protrude from the sides of their heads and wrap around, projecting forward. A large frill adorns the upper part of the neck. They smell like rotting vegetation and foul water, or like the powerful acid they can breathe. Black dragons are fierce hunters that will normally attack from the water. They will often prey on fish, crabs, birds, turtles, crocodiles, lizardfolk, chuuls, hydras, and green dragons that are smaller and younger than they are. Their enemies include green dragons and swamp landwyrms. Black dragons are not noted as good parents, relying more upon disguise and hiding to protect their eggs than upon guarding them. Black dragon eggs must be submerged in strong acid while incubating. Their wyrmlings (babies) are exceptionally cruel with insatiable appetites for nearly anything organic. As a black dragon matures, its scales gradually grow lighter. The oldest black dragons appear almost purple in color; hence the name of Cormyr's Purple Dragon knights stems from the legend of the great black dragon Thauglor, who once dominated the area encompassed by the present kingdom. A black dragon typically lairs in a large cave or underground chamber next to a swamp or murky pond. Their lairs always have two entrances: one underwater through the adjacent swamp/pond, and one above-ground, disguised amidst the undergrowth. In combat, black dragons prefer ambushes to straightforward fighting. They are vicious and ruthless adversaries, and their acidic bile can easily work its way under the heaviest armor. Their heavily wooded habitats prevent them from flying very high in combat. Please note that the natural alignment of a Black Dragon is Chaotic Evil. Black Dragon characters may be no more than one step away from the natural alignment of their race. : Dragon Traits: Take a look here. Subrace Traits: Ability Adjustments: +4 Strength, -2 Dexterity, +4 Constitution Dragon Breath, Acid: In their natural form Black Dragons can breathe a line of acid that deals 1d8 damage per two character levels, rounded up. If a creature is caught in the area, it can attempt a reflex saves to take half damage. The save DC against a breath weapon is 10 + ½ dragon’s HD + dragon’s Con modifier. Once a dragon breathes, it cannot breathe again for the next 60 seconds. Draconic Immunity: Black Dragons have immunity to acid, sleep and paralysis. Darkness: A Black Dragon can conjure a globe of darkness, which grants anyone in the targeted area concealment. Alternate Form, Humanoid: Once per day a Dragon can assume the form of a specific small or medium humanoid. The assumed form allows the Dragon to wield weapons his natural form otherwise couldnt. He may only choose one appearance to change into, which is then set forever. A Dragon can remain in his humanoid form until he chooses to return to his natural form. A Black Dragon may take levels in the [http://sigil-nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_(Racial_Prestige_Class) Dragon Class].